


New Favorite Toy

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Fingering, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, They are married, Top!Kageyama, Vibrators, Wet Dreams kind of, ass eating, basically pure smut, bottom!Hinata, dildo, of course lol, sleepy Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: "I bought something," Kageyama said, smirking, "and I want to try it on you."OR Kageyama and Hinata try sex toys.





	New Favorite Toy

Hinata was sleeping soundly in their shared bedroom. It had been a long time since he'd had such a decent nap. Sometimes Kageyama would keep him up for half the night and Hinata could hardly take it any longer. Normally, when Kageyama was at work, it was the best time for Hinata to get a couple hours sleep in. He always made sure to set his alarm an hour or two before Kageyama came home so that he'd have time to clean and cook dinner for his husband without the raven-haired man even knowing he'd been sleeping all day. Hinata did this because he didn't want Kageyama thinking he was sick, or feel guilty for keeping him up at night. 

He didn't want Kageyama to stop doing the things he did to him at night.

However, the night before had been a particularly long night and Hinata hardly had any sleep. To be honest, he had no idea how Kageyama found the strength to do anything during the day without seeming tired at all. But today Hinata was feeling completely exhausted. He was so exhausted that he had completely forgotten to set his alarm and was still snoring softly even when his husband waltzed in the front door.

"Shou?" Kageyama called softly but heard no answer. He shrugged off his shoes and jacket and walked into the kitchen but didn't see his small husband there. He knew immediately that something was off when Hinata wasn't making dinner, simply because he was so used to Hinata being there to greet him. Kageyama's immediate thought was that something bad had happened to his husband. "Babe?" he called a little louder but was met with silence. 

Kageyama quickly scrambled around the house, even double-checking to see if Hinata's shoes were by the door just in case he'd gone out. But they were still tidy next to the door where he'd left them. He wasn't in front of the television watching the volleyball game that was on the night previously (Hinata often liked to watch games a second time to study players or moves he might not have paid close enough attention the night before) or in the downstairs bathroom.

"Shouyou?" Kageyama called again nervously, heart pounding a little. He ran up the stairs in his socks, nearly slipping a little before he checked the office space, thinking maybe Hinata was tidying up in there. But Hinata wasn't there. Kageyama began to panic before his heart immediately returned to normal. He had just remembered their bedroom and felt a little silly for not assuming Hinata could be there. His husband was probably just taking a long bath in the bathroom that was inside the master bedroom.

But Kageyama, for some reason, did not expect to see his small husband sprawled out on his side of the bed, laying on his stomach. Kageyama blinked a few times, heart picking up again. Had Hinata been out of bed at all that day? What if he was in a coma? Kageyama laughed at himself for such a stupid thought. 

He walked around the bed, staring at Hinata as he slept. Kageyama thought he looked awfully pretty when he slept. However, he still bent down by the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"Shouyou," Kageyama called out softly, "Hey, wake up, stupid."

Hinata didn't move at first until Kageyama gave him a hard shake. "Mm?"

"Hey," Kageyama asked, "Are you feeling alright? Why're you still in bed?"

Hinata shifted a little more, eyes still closed. "Shou," Kageyama said firmly, "Wake up. What's wrong?"

Breathing in harshly with a yawn, Hinata raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing softly as he opened them. At first he didn't know what was going on. He only saw Kageyama squatted down beside him and saw the concern in his eyes. A second later, Hinata snapped up.

"Are you sick?" Kageyama asked and Hinata swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Crap," Hinata cursed, "No, I'm fine."

"What's wrong? You're still in your pajamas."

Hinata looked down, flushing a little. "I, um... I feel fine."

Kageyama cocked his head at him, "Have... have you been sleeping all day?"

Hinata blushed a bit, answering without looking at Kageyama, "I... took a nap."

Blinking up at him, the taller of the two asked, "When did you lay down?"

"Um... maybe noon?"

"Noon?!" Kageyama exclaimed, "So you have been sleeping all day! Are you sure you're not sick?" Still kneeling on the ground, Kageyama reached up slightly to take his smaller husband's hands in his own. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you sure you're feeling okay? You look a little pale... are you really sick? You've got bags under your eyes, too, you must be feeling so exhausted--"

Kageyama stopped suddenly, gulping and his eyes widening with realization. "Oh god..." he said softly, "Is... is it because we've had sex--"

"No!" Hinata interrupted, "No... I mean..." Hinata looked away, flushing. Kageyama's head lowered with guilt. "Don't worry!" Hinata quickly added, "I'm fine, I'm really fine. I promise." 

Kageyama looked up at him, releasing one of his hands to rub at the back of his own neck. "I...I'm sorry."

Hinata smiled, "You shouldn't be," he winked at him once before resting his hand on Kageyama's cheek, saying, "Trust me, if I couldn't handle it I would've said something."

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asked tentatively and Hinata leaned to kiss him as a response. Kageyama leaned up a little, kissing back softly. Hinata pulled away after a moment, pulling on Kageyama's bicep to bring him up on the bed with him. Hinata crawled back a little, Kageyama following. Hinata laid back and reached up for him, grabbing at his neck and shoulders. Grinning a little, Kageyama leaned down and closed his eyes and he began to kiss Hinata again.

Hinata breathed softly in each kiss, pulling at Kageyama's lips. His fingers gripped his husband's shoulders' and he tilted his head a little to deepen their kiss. Kageyama thought that Hinata's lips felt extra soft that day for some reason and he didn't want to pull away for even a second. He lowered himself a bit more over his orange-haired husband and cupped Hinata's cheek with the hand that wasn't holding himself up. He didn't want to crush the smaller of the two. 

After several moments, Kageyama pulled away a little to kiss at Hinata's chin. Hinata liked it a lot when Kageyama kissed over his jaw and especially his neck. Kageyama knew this and slowly kissed down Hinata's neck repeatedly. Hinata whimpered very softly and Kageyama gripped at his hair a little tighter, pulling his head more to the side so he'd have more access to extra stretches of neck. He began pulling and sucking very lightly at Hinata's neck, nipping at him. Hinata's eyes rolled back in his skull with every kiss, whimpering lowly.

"I missed you all day," Hinata said seductively, "I kept having dreams about you..."

"Yeah?" Kageyama rolled into his neck, "What was I doing?"

"This," Hinata moaned out, "You were kissing me all over."

"I was?" Kageyama said, tongue slipping out his mouth and licking all the way up Hinata's neck. Hinata moaned out lowly.

"Yeah," Hinata gasped, "You kept touching me all over, too."

Kageyama reached a hand between them to grope at his husband's crotch through his sweatpants.

"Mm," Hinata whimpered again, "You were s-saying--" he gulped, "You were saying really naughty things, too..."

"Oh yeah?" Kageyama egged on, "Like what?"

Hinata's toes curled up when Kageyama slowly pulled his shirt up to his chin, kissing at his stomach and chest. He made a trail from the hem of his sweatpants all the way up back to his neck. He sucked on Hinata's skin at his his neck again, hands running over his belly.

"Like," Hinata gasped, eyes squeezing shut tight, "Like what you were gonna do to me... you said you were gonna punish me." Kageyama groaned a little and Hinata continued, "You said things like... like how you were gonna--oh, cum inside of me after you fucked me--"

Kageyama began to lick at Hinata's ear, biting at his lobe and sucking around it, whispering, "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Hinata moaned out, wrapping his hands around Kageyama and squeezing at his shirt with his fingers, "Yes, please."

Kageyama smirked into his neck, pulling away from his husband. He pulled at Hinata's shirt, stripping it off of him. He began to pull at his sweatpants while Hinata's fingers fumbled upward to pull at the button's on Kageyama's shirt. He threw the material away from them and felt over his taller husband's chest, feeling at his abs. Kageyama pulled off Hinata's sweatpants and threw them off the side of the bed. Hinata bit his lip.

Kageyama slowly palmed over his crotch, pressing softly and then a little hard. He looked down at Hinata with a strange look in his eyes as Hinata whimpered quietly. The smaller of the two licked over his lips when he looked in his husband's eyes.

"What is it?" Hinata asked, "Why're you looking at me like that?"

"I..." Kageyama gulped, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Hinata scoffed, bucking his hips into Kageyama's palm with a groan, teasing, "I'm pretty sure I want to, Tobio."

Kageyama smiled a little, biting his own lip before he whispered, "Well..."

"What?" Hinata asked, "What's stopping you?"

"Um... I... bought something," Kageyama finished.

"Huh?" Hinata questioned. Kageyama's eyes flickered at him.

"I bought something," Kageyama said, smirking, "and I want to try it on you."

Blinking up at him with wide, brown eyes, Hinata blushed hotly. "U-Uh... what... is it?"

"I'll show you," Tobio said immediately, crawling off of Hinata to walk over to his dresser. Hinata leaned up on his elbows, watching him. His husband dug under a couple layers of clothes before he stood straight up again, examining an object in his hand. He sighed loudly, walking back over to Hinata, who blushed a brilliant red when he saw the object in his husband's hand.

"Is... is that--?"

"A vibrator," Kageyama finished. He looked a little worried as he said tentatively, "I... I bought it a few weeks ago, but I didn't know how you'd react."

Hinata cleared his throat, sitting all the way up to examine it. It was a dark, black color and was pretty big for a moving dildo, but Hinata could tell it was smaller than his husband's dick.

"We don't have to," Kageyama said quickly, waving the remote around, "If you aren't comfortable, then that's--"

"Let's try it."

Tobio blinked down at him. "Are you--"

"I'm positive," Hinata answered seductively, "Fuck me with it."

Kageyama only hesitated for a moment before he groaned loudly. He placed the vibrator and remote on the bed beside Hinata, who laid back down as Kageyama swiftly pulled off Hinata's boxers. His cock was leaking precum and Kageyama moaned at the sight of it.

"Come on," Hinata whimpered impatiently, "I need something inside me."

Tobio's eyes turned extremely dark, "You're so fucking impatient."

"Please," Hinata groaned, "I can't wait."

Clicking his tongue, Kageyama knelt down at the edge of the bed again, much to Hinata's confusion. Kageyama smirked and pulled Hinata by the hips to the edge of the bed. He grabbed Hinata's thighs and pushed them up so that his husband's knees' were against his own chest. Understanding, Hinata threw his head back and moaned, using his hands to grab at the back's of his knees. Still holding Hinata's thighs back with his hands, Kageyama smirked as he raised Hinata up a bit, exposing his hole.

"How the fuck are you still tight?" Kageyama growled, "I'll never understand how your body works."

Hinata only whimpered in response, pulling a hand up to his face to bite at his knuckle. Kageyama scoffed.

"I'm serious," he said, "Your hole looks like a fucking virgins."

"God, please," Hinata gasped out, head rolling back. Kageyama smirked, leaning down his head a little and pressing a soft kiss to Hinata's hole. Hinata whimpered out, wanting more. Kageyama continued to place small, soft pecks at Hinata's hole, watching as the skin puckered and fluttered at him. 

"Tobio," Hinata hissed. 

"What?"

Hinata rolled his eyes, "Really? You really want to tease me right now?"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted the dirty talk!"

Hinata licked over his lips, snapping, "Hurry up and get your fucking tongue inside me before I change my mind and decide I want to jerk off, instead."

Kageyama blinked at him, slightly taken aback. However, he smirked darkly, kissed at Hinata again, and responded, "That's bullshit... I don't think you've jerked off once since we started dating."

Hinata whimpered a little and Kageyama continued, "Even if I just walked away right now, you'd still crawl back to me and beg for it..."

"Shut up, fucking hell," Hinata snapped.

"Maybe I should," Kageyama teased, "Maybe I should make you really beg for it--"

"God, Tobio," Hinata cried, "Please just fucking eat me out already, I can't take it."

Kageyama snorted a little, but he leaned in closer and blew a hot breath over Hinata's hole just to see it pucker. Then, finally, he flattened his tongue over the hole and gave it a long, slow lick. Hinata whimpered out, clawing at the back of his own knee. Kageyama smiled, then lapped over his hole several more times. He sucked a little at the rim, hearing Hinata's breath hitch, encouraging him. Kageyama slowly pressed his tongue against Hinata's hole, shoving his tongue in little by little and licking. Hinata moaned loudly, back arching slightly.

The raven-haired man continued to wiggle his tongue into his husband as far as he could, lapping and licking all around inside of him. Hinata became a moaning mess in seconds, reaching a hand between his legs to grip at Kageyama's hair. The taller of the two hissed slightly at the sudden pulling, drawing his tongue back and then shoving it back inside all at once. Hinata groaned, pulling at the hair a little harder. 

Tobio began to rub up and down Hinata's thigh soothingly, feeling his husband quake under his touch. He began sucking at him as he thrust his tongue in and out of Hinata's hole. Kageyama snaked his hand down a little, placing it right beside his face. He paused his sucking for a minute to slip a finger inside quickly. Hinata squeezed around it and Kageyama smirked, kissing around his finger and immediately adding another one. Hinata moaned.

He began to pump his finger's in and out at a rapid pace. Hinata groaned out, pushing his body back down on Kageyama's fingers. He loved Kageyama's fingers because of how long and slender they were, loved having them in his hole and in his mouth so he could suck at them. His eyes snapped open at a particularly hard thrust and Hinata reached a hand down, pulling at Kageyama's wrist. Kageyama was shocked when Hinata pulled his fingers out for him. But his eyes darkened in a second when Hinata sat up and leaned down, drawing the fingers in his mouth and sucking at them, eyes fluttering closed. Kageyama could feel his tongue licking around the digits, sucking at them.

"Shit," Kageyama whispered, reaching a hand between his legs to palm at himself hard. Hinata noticed and pulled the fingers out of his mouth, pulling Kageyama up on the bed. He kissed Kageyama hard on the mouth, moaning out. He stood up, turning them around so Kageyama was now sitting on the bed. Hinata knelt down where Kageyama had just been, rubbing his hands up and down his taller husband's thighs. Kageyama watched him with lust-filled eyes.

The smaller of the two reached his hands up, instantly fumbling with Kageyama's belt. He unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper, moaning out when he saw some precum soaked on Kageyama's underwear. He licked his lips, pulling out his husbands' cock. Hinata immediately wrapped his fingers around it as Kageyama pushed his pants down passed his hips a little. Hinata moaned up, pumping him up and down. Kageyama sighed heavily.

Hinata leaned forward placing a small kiss on Kageyama's tip. He tilted his cock a little to the side, kissing up and down the side. He kissed underneath and rubbed his cheek against Kageyama's cock. He nuzzled his chin and nose against it and Kageyama growled a bit.

"Well?" he asked aggressively and Hinata smirked up against him.

"What do you want, Tobio?" Hinata asked innocently, eyes fluttering up at him. Kageyama clicked his tongue.

"Seriously?"

"I can tease, too, Tobi." Hinata said sweetly.

Kageyama's eyes darkened further, voice rough as he demanded, "Suck me off, babe."

"Hm..." Hinata hummed, "I don't know if I should."

Kageyama growled again, standing up. Hinata, surprised, fell back a little and had to use his hands to catch himself Kageyama grabbed him by the hair, shoving him against the side of the bed.

"Ow!" Hinata gasped, "What--"

Kageyama pushed him by the shoulders so that Hinata was now sitting with his back against the bed. He pushed his own pants down a little further, leaning down a bit. He grabbed at Hinata's hair again, pushing his head down so it was forcefully pushed back against the bed. Hinata's eyes widened. Kageyama smirked, grabbing at his cock.

"I said," Kageyama growled, pushing his cock against Hinata's lips, "fucking suck me."

Hinata moaned and Kageyama shoved himself in Hinata's mouth, groaning out instantly. Hinata immediately began to suck hard at him, bobbing his head a bit to adjust to Kageyama's size. However, Kageyama didn't give him a choice and shoved his entire cock in Hinata's mouth. Hinata's eyes squeezed shut and he choked hard around him, throat spasming. Kageyama groaned out loud, throwing his head back. He held Hinata there, nose pushed up against his pubic hairs as the smaller of the two constantly choked around him. Tears stung at his eyes and he tapped lightly at Kageyama's thigh, unable to pull away because of the hand at the back of his head. Kageyama pulled all the way out and Hinata coughed loudly.

"Don't act like you haven't taken me all the way before," Kageyama snapped, "I know you can take it."

"Tobio--" Hinata gasped, but Kageyama pushed himself against his lips again and forced Hinata to suck him again. Hinata bobbed his head up and down, sucking him fast. He wrapped a hand around the bottom of Kageyama's cock, sort of hoping he wouldn't force his head down on him again. He pumped at him while he sucked hard, whimpering. Kageyama groaned, running a hand through Hinata's hair and pushing it out of his eyes. He pulled Hinata's head back a bit, allowing the smaller boy to breathe.

"Choke on me again," he demanded, "I want you to deep throat me again."

"I can't," Hinata whimpered, "I can't, Tobio--"

"You can," Kageyama answered, "One more time, babe," he said a bit softer, "and then I'll stick the dildo in you."

Hinata moaned out a little, whimpering. He slowly took a few more deep breaths, preparing himself. He swallowed a few times before slowly opening his mouth again. Kageyama smiled, pushing himself passed Hinata's lips again. This time, he slowly inched himself in further and further, allowing Hinata to have time to swallow him down. However, he still ended up gagging again when Kageyama was all the way in his throat again, nose right up against Kageyama again. He choked hard on him and Kageyama groaned loudly.

"Fuck," he cussed, grabbing at Hinata's hair again. His smaller husband screwed his eyes shut, tears slipping out of his eyes and he struggled to breathe around his husband's cock. Finally, Tobio pulled out until just the tip was in his mouth and Hinata took a breath through his nose. However, Hinata didn't have a long time to recover before Kageyama was deep in his throat again, choking him. He continuously pulled out and pushed back in, fucking Hinata's throat. Hinata didn't know how to breathe, squeezing at Kageyama's thighs and trying to find little times to breathe.

Kageyama's hand brushed Hinata's hair back again as he fucked into his mouth, looking down at Hinata and saying, "Look at me."

Struggling to do so, Hinata only managed to open one teary-eye to look up at Kageyama, gagging around him. Kageyama threw his head back, moaning loudly before he pulled out of Hinata's mouth completely.

Hinata sucked in a huge breath, coughing harshly. Kageyama immediately pulled him to his feet, kissing his neck and cheek. He threw Hinata on the bed so he was lying flat on his stomach and pushed his knees up so they were beside him.

"You did so good," Kageyama praised as he dug through his dresser for lube, pulling out a small bottle. "You're amazing."

"'Yama," Hinata whimpered and Kageyama returned, grabbing the vibrator and slicking it up with lube. He began to circle it around Hinata's hole, ready to tease him. However, he chose not to because of how well Hinata had done earlier and instead kissed his back once before shoving the dildo half-way inside of him.

"Oh, fuck!" Hinata moaned, not completely ready for the sudden intrusion. Kageyama pecked at his back again. He twisted the dildo inside of him a bit, loosening him. He didn't bother waiting for Hinata to adjust, slamming the rest of the fake cock inside of him. Hinata moaned out loudly.

The dildo was definitely smaller than what he was used to, but it still felt good. He squeezed around it, hole feeling full. Kageyama flipped him around, pushing his thighs up and staring at the base of the cock inside of his husband.

"Shit," he whispered, grabbing the remote. He licked his lips, watching as Hinata moaned softly and pulled a hand up to flick at his own little nipple. He pulled at the small bud and pinched at himself. Becoming even more aroused, Kageyama clicked the remote.

"Ahh!" Hinata moaned out immediately, back arching up. He stopped pulling at his nipple to grip at the sheets. He began to shake violently, not making a sound.

"Well?" Kageyama asked, "Is it good?"

"F-Fuck," Hinata whimpered, almost a whisper, "Oh, god, Tobio." His entire was shaking, as though the vibrations from the vibrator let him immobile.

"Is it too much?" Kageyama asked tentatively. Hinata moaned out in response, licking his lips. Kageyama understood, instead grabbing at the bottom of the vibrator and pulling it out a bit. He smirked, slamming it back inside. Hinata cried out and then bit hard at his lip.

Kageyama continued to fuck Hinata with the dildo, shoving it hard inside each time. Hinata could hardly stand it, not sure where to move. He could only lay back and take the sweet sensations and vibrations as Kageyama fucked him with the dildo.

"Oh, fuck!" Hinata cussed, throwing his head back and screaming loudly. His knees shook, toes curling back and his feet arching. Kageyama grabbed at one of his ankles and kissed at it sweetly as he fucked Hinata with the vibrator.

"Do you like it, baby?" Kageyama asked darkly.

"Yes, fuck yeah," Hinata responded, "Oh shit, Tobio, fuck--"

"Is it really that good?" Kageyama asked, chuckling, "God, you look fucked out already."

"Uh, yes, yes--"

"Is it better than my cock, baby?" Kageyama teased, "Do you like the vibrator better than my cock?"

"Fuck," Hinata moaned, "I-It's too small--"

"Hm?"

"T-This thing... it's n-not," Hinata gasped out, moaning loudly, "I-It's n-not as big as you."

"Yeah?" Kageyama teased once more, "I don't know... you look like you like this piece of junk better than me."

"N-No, Tobi--"

"It seems to me like you'd rather have this toy," Kageyama growled, "Maybe you really don't need my cock."

"Fuck," Hinata cried, "Tobio, fuck me."

Kageyama hummed in question and a tear squeezed from Hinata's eyes.

"Fuck me," Hinata repeated, gasping out as Kageyama continued to pump the toy in and out of him, "Please, Tobio, please fuck me."

Kageyama smirked a little, resting his head and his hand as he watched Hinata continuously swallow the toy with his hole.

"Baby," Hinata called out, "Please, oh god, please take it out."

"I thought you liked this?" Kageyama urged.

"Please, god, oh fuck, I need you, please, I need your big cock inside me--"

"Hm..."

"Tobio, fuck me!" Hinata screamed out again, "Please, I need you, please fuck me hard--"

Kageyama pulled the dildo out, clicking the vibrator off and throwing it off the side of the bed. He pulled Hinata closer, his husband's hips still up against his chest. He examined Hinata's hole.

"Holy shit," Kageyama said in awe, "Your hole is so fucking wide. It looks so stretched."

"Yes," Hinata moaned, "Make it bigger with your cock."

Kageyama scoffed, snorting a bit. "I bet you could take me fucking dry with how big your hole is."

"Oh, baby."

Kageyama grabbed the bottle of lube again and poured a bit over his throbbing cock. He pumped himself a few times before lining himself up to Hinata's hole.

"Shit," Kageyama cussed, circling his cock around Hinata's stretched hole. He continued to tease around the rim and Hinata whined,

"Tobio, stick your cock inside me."

Kageyama's eyes snapped to his and he snapped, "Didn't you want me to punish you?" Hinata's eyes widened again and Kageyama smiled again, "That's right... you were talking about how hot it was that I punished you..."

"Please, Tobio--"

"Fuck, maybe I really shouldn't fuck you... maybe I should make you get off on that stupid fucking toy I bought."

"I don't want to," Hinata breathed, "I only want to come from you, please, Tobio--"

"How sweet of you," Tobio mocked, rolling his eyes. "God, it doesn't matter how many fucking times I talk down to you. You'll still beg for me no matter what," he sighed at him, "You're such a whore."

Hinata moaned, "Yes, fuck. Fuck me, 'Yama."

Kageyama shook his head at him, rolling his eyes and hiding his amusement. He finally pushed himself inside of Hinata, slamming himself into the smaller of the two. Hinata threw his head back and let out a huge moan, nearly screaming. Kageyama didn't waste any time in fucking into him hard, holding his hips and slamming his cock repeatedly inside Hinata. Hinata smiled around each moan, gripping at the sheets underneath him, taking it. Kageyama continued to thrust fast into him, hips slapping loudly against Hinata's. He groaned out as his tight hole squeezed around him.

"You're still fucking tight," Kageyama scoffed in amazement, "How?"

"You're so big," Hinata moaned, "It's because you're--fuck, you're so fucking big, baby."

"Yeah?" Kageyama groaned, throwing his head back and pounding into Hinata impossibly harder. Hinata began to moan louder than before, legs shaking.

"Oh, fuck me," Hinata repeated for the millionth time, "Fuck me, fuck me. Don't stop."

Kageyama thrust hard into him, pounding into Hinata's ass. The squelch of Hinata's hole as Tobio fucked him was almost louder than their hips slapping hard against each other. Kageyama leaned down over him, panting hard as Hinata screamed out, eyes shut and his mouth wide as he let out loud moans. It looked incredibly hot to Kageyama and he gave a particularly sharp thrust.

Kageyama continued to pound deep in him, hips moving at an erotic pace. Hinata could only lay back and take it as Kageyama's massive size continuously slapped inside of him.

"God," Kageyama groaned, suddenly pulling out. Hinata cried out. Kageyama pulled him up and turned him around so his back was to his chest. 

"Ride me like this," Kageyama groaned, "I want to see your hole as you ride me."

Hinata huffed and puffed as Kageyama laid down and Hinata sat on his hips, facing away from him. He reached a hand behind him and lined up Kageyama with his hole, pushing down deep inside. Hinata threw his head back and he sat backward on his husband's cock.

Kageyama reached out to run up a hand up his husband's back, encouraging him. Hinata immediately began to bounce hard up and down on Kageyama's cock, whimpering out. Tobio reached his hands out, pulling apart Hinata's ass cheeks as he rode him and Kageyama moaned out at the sight of his cock disappearing repeatedly into Hinata's hole. Hinata then planted his hands out in front of him between Kageyama's legs on the bed for leverage. He then began to bounce harder, ass slapping against Kageyama as he fucked himself. 

"Oh, oh shit!" Hinata cried, groaning out. Kageyama grabbed at his hips from behind, helping him bounce.

"Fuck yeah," Kageyama growled out through clenched teeth and Hinata whimpered.

"Mm," he whined, "It feels so good, Tobio."

"Yeah?" Kageyama asked, "You like that, Shouyou?"

"Yeah, yeah, I love it," Hinata whimpered, "You're so deep inside me, Tobio."

"Fuck..." Kageyama groaned, "You're taking me so good. You're so good, sweetheart."

"Y-You like m-my tight hole?" Hinata asked, whining. Kageyama thrust his hips once up into Hinata, throwing his head back as he squeezed hard at Hinata's hips.

"Yeah," Kageyama gasped, "Fuck, you're so fucking tight." He licked his lips, "It's amazing how you can still take me after I had my tongue, fingers, and a toy in you."

"Yeah, yes, I fucking love your cock--"

Kageyama smirked, "You like my cock, baby?" he groaned, "God, you're a fucking slut."

"Oh, fuck," Hinata cried out, finally finding his special spot and riding wildly on his husband's cock. He began to work his ass hard back on him. "Fuck yes, I'm a huge slut," he cried, "Fuck me, fuck your little slut."

Kageyama's eyes widened before he squeezed them shut, slamming his hips up hard into Hinata. He grabbed Hinata's hips, pulling him down against him before he sat up, taking Hinata with him. He pushed Hinata into the bed, his ass in the air and his face down against the sheets. Tobio immediately began to thrust hard inside of him, fucking him hard. Hinata screamed out, pulling at the sheets and his own hair.

"You're filthy, Shouyou," Kageyama mocked, "You're fucking dirty as hell. Where'd you get such a foul mouth?"

Hinata whimpered and whined and moaned loudly, pushing his ass back on Kageyama's big cock. His eyes were closed and his throat was becoming dry from his constant screams. He licked out at the sheets, going insane with how good Kageyama was fucking him. It felt too good as Kageyama found his prostate again, abusing it harshly.

"Mm, there!" Hinata cried but he didn't need to tell Tobio. He could tell he'd found it when Hinata's voice became incredibly scratchy and he cried out, sobbing. "Don't stop, don't stop, I, fuck, oh god, you-- fuck me, I--shit, good--" his words came out as nothing but a jumble, seeing stars as Kageyama pushed him further into the bed, hips continuously slapping wetly.

"I'm gonna come," Hinata said, "I'm so cl-close--"

"Come, then," Kageyama growled, "Fucking come."

Hinata whined loudly, sobbing out. He clawed harshly at the sheets, orgasm approaching quickly. Kageyama felt a giant heat beginning to pool and rise in the pits of his stomach.

"Tobio," Hinata cried, "Come inside me. I want your cum inside me--"

"Fuck, don't tell me what to do, you whore," Kageyama snapped; he already decided to come inside of his husband a long time ago. Hinata moaned out, gasping and panting harshly as he let out a full scream, coming hard. His cock jerked and went wild, flinging cum in all directions. It landed on the bed and across his tummy. A few drops even landed across his nipple. He continued to whine and moan as Kageyama pounded him faster, throwing his head back and shouting loudly, continuously pounding as he came deep inside of Hinata, cock spluttering. It took a moment before Tobio stopped shooting inside of him, cum splattering inside of him and his inner walls.

However, he finally pulled out with a giant squelch and Hinata fell over immediately. Kageyama threw himself beside him, completely spent.

The two panted harshly, eyes squeezed shut. They were both beyond exhausted, that was for sure. It was very hot in their bedroom and the bed sheets were beyond sticky and uncomfortable. Kageyama could visibly see sweat rolling down across Hinata's back and down his sides. He raised a hand and wiped a hand over his face, drawing his hand back to see it coated in sweat.

"Baby?" Kageyama called softly, "Shouyou?"

Hinata didn't answer, breathing deeply. Kageyama blinked a couple times, rolling on his side and gently peering over his husband's back to look at his face.

Kageyama snorted and covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Hinata had fallen asleep out of exhaustion. Kageyama smiled, kissing his shoulder and cheek, pecking over his lips once. He rubbed at his smaller husband's shoulder as he slept, rolling him over so he could stare at Hinata's face and wipe about sweat. 

In his mind, Kageyama made a promise to completely pamper his orange-haired husband the next day. After all, it was Tobio's fault that he had passed out. He grinned again, slowly shutting his eyes as he drew closer to Hinata, falling asleep along with his husband in their sweat-stained sheets.


End file.
